


Dragon Age: Isekai

by Drizzt_Do_Urden



Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Isekai, M/M, Reincarnation, Trapped in another world
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:14:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24057307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drizzt_Do_Urden/pseuds/Drizzt_Do_Urden
Summary: A clueless nerd who has just died of the coronavirus wakes up in the body of Loghain Mac Tir just as Loghain happens to be at the strategy meeting before the big battle. Knowing EXACTLY what happens to Loghain, the nerd is determined to avoid repeating the events of the game.A drastically altered canon ensues.
Relationships: Alistair/Female Mahariel (Dragon Age), Alistair/Female Warden (Dragon Age), Anora Mac Tir/Cailan Theirin, Zevran Arainai/Loghain Mac Tir
Comments: 6
Kudos: 19





	1. Ostagar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The clueless nerd wakes up in Loghain's body, meets Mahariel, and decides to follow the plan in order to save his own neck later on.

Of all the things I woke up to find, a bunch of video game characters staring down at me was the last thing I expected.

Characters from... _Dragon Age: Origins_ , to be specific. Because right now...it appeared as if Duncan and King Cailan were all staring down at me, looking very concerned. Along with some elf girl in leather armor who I didn't recognize. 

She...wasn't part of Dragon Age. At least, not a part that I recognized. 

"Teyrn Loghain!" Duncan cried. "Are you alright?" 

My eyes widened in horror as I took in that sentence, the silvery armor I was wearing, and the fact that my body was...taller, more muscular, and...way _older_ than normal. 

I...had _died_ , and had been reincarnated in the body of Loghain Mac Tir-the _main villain_ of Dragon Age: Origins. That was why I didn't recognize that elf girl- _she_ must be the Warden in this version of Dragon Age. The Warden was a customizable character; they could look like anything. 

"I'm...fine," I said, rising from the ground and walking back over to the table. It appeared we were in the strategy meeting part of the game. The part where the Warden was informed that they'd be lighting the beacon. Or, more specifically, to wait for the signal, and then to light the beacon. Loghain, of course, ignored the beacon, starting off the events of _Dragon Age: Origins_. 

A chain of events which...could _very well_ end in Loghain's death. Would most likely end in Loghain's death, unless the Warden made some very... _interesting_ choices at the end of the game. Like...sparing Loghain's life, and sacrificing themselves to defeat the archdemon. Or... sparing Loghain's life, then sleeping with-or having Loghain sleep with-Morrigan to make a child that would house the soul of the Old God within the Archdemon, thus preventing the archdemon's killer from dying. 

I glanced at the Warden. She was...female. Meaning, her player was very likely to romance Alistair. Being an elf, though...the relationship might not survive the events of endgame. Only a human Cousland character could marry Alistair. Alistair ended up breaking it off with everyone else if he became king. Something which tended to happen a LOT with female players who romanced Alistair...Anora, bless her soul, was not exactly sympathetic to Alistair fangirls.

However, if her player knew to harden Alistair...than she could end up as Alistair's mistress. And thus, she would have very little reason to spare Loghain. Especially since she was playing as an elf.

The choice was clear. I had to go _completely_ off-script if I had any chance of not dying again within a few months. Because the Warden's player could be anyone. She could either be a new player totally entranced by Alistair, and thus _utterly_ unlikely to spare Loghain, or a veteran player who knew _exactly_ which end was most favorable for her chosen character-and _still_ unlikely to spare Loghain. 

So my new course of action was set. First off, I would _not_ betray Cailan. That meant charging into that fiercely bloody battle when the beacon lit. Hopefully Loghain was a decent level and had enough health poultices, because that was going to be a doozy. 

And second of all, my approach to the elves would need to be _very_ different. No selling them into slavery in Tevinter, for starters. 

"So," I began, "We've agreed to have....to have..."

I racked my memory-or, Loghain's memory, rather-to see if the Warden had met Loghain outside his tent prior to the game's events. Alas, she had not.

I turned to the Warden and said,

"Pardon me, miss. But I don't believe we've been properly introduced. I am Loghain Mac Tir, teyrn of Gwaren. And, you would be..." 

Thankfully, she did not look offended at my "forgetting" her name. She did, however, look utterly stunned by my query. 

Why would she... _oh, right_. Elves were treated as second-class citizens in the world of Dragon Age. Those who lived with humans lived in poverty and were pretty much servants. Those who lived in nomadic groups-known as the Dalish-had very little contact with humans and were generally treated with suspicion and mistrust. And elves who had magic were locked up in the Circle and looked down upon even by their fellow mages. 

Thus me-a human noble who was a hero of the realm and second in influence only to the king- treating an elf with something vaguely resembling respect-was pretty bizarre in this universe. 

"Miri," the Warden replied, "Miri Mahariel." 

I blinked in surprise, as I then took in the intricate golden tattoos on Miri's face. 

_Mahariel_. That was the Dalish Warden's name. A Warden who, in her origin story, may potentially have killed some offending humans who and who could easily be played as someone very, very, reluctant to leave her clan and join the Grey Wardens. 

" _Andaran atishan_ , Warden Mahariel," I said, repeating the Dalish greeting as I remembered it. " I look forward to working with you."

This response caused Mahariel, Duncan, and King Cailan to all be utterly taken aback, and causing them to stare at me horrified, especially Cailan. 

But of course. Canon!Loghain was a stubborn idiot who refused to appreciate the value of the Grey Wardens, criticizing Cailan for being over-fond of them-at this very strategy meeting, no less-and later, to the point where he stupidly believed he could fight the darkspawn without them. Well, screw that. I had just died tragically young of the coronavirus, and I had no intention of dying _again_ a few months later at the pointy end of either Mahariel or Alistair's sword. 

"Now," I continued, ignoring my colleagues' shock, "We have agreed that Alistair and Warden Mahariel are to go to the Tower of Ishal and light the beacon on your signal. Once the beacon is lit, I am to charge with my men into the battle. This part of the plan seems very sound to me; however-" 

I glanced at Cailan and said, 

"You, Cailan, should be nowhere near the battle." 

"What?!" Cailan sputtered. "Are you...are you _mad_?" 

"Your Majesty," I pointed out, "You have _no_ official successor. Should you, say, be crushed to death by an ogre in this battle, Ferelden will be headed straight toward a succession crisis. We must preserve-" 

"Nonsense!" Cailan declared. "I must fight as a warrior beside my men! A king who leads from the back does not lead at all!" 

I sighed and slapped my forehead. Well, it was worth a shot. Knowing Canon!Cailan, from both the game and Loghain's memories, it was highly unlikely he was going to listen to anything approximating reason when it came to this. 

_Hopefully I have the skills to save your ass when the time comes_ , I thought to myself as the meeting dispersed. Knowing how easily Loghain could get trounced in that duel at the Landsmeet, however, I highly doubted it. 

* * *

* * *

Standing outside waiting with Ser Cauthrien and my soldiers, looking back at the battlefield for the signal, then back at the Tower of Ishal, was a nightmare of tedium.

I knew, of course, that it was going to take a while, considering that the tower was overrun with darkspawn, and that Alistair and Miri were, at the very _most_ , level _five_ , with no one to help them fight to the top but a guard and the most _useless_ wizard imaginable. But still...waiting, just interminable waiting, not knowing if this plan was going to fail and get us all killed, not knowing how good Loghain's fighting skills were-it drove me mad. 

At least I had plenty of health potions in my inventory. But health potions were not enough for a successful battle-as I knew from Loghain's memory and my own experience with the game.

Despite myself, I could not help but sympathize with Canon!Loghain a bit. This plan relied on too many contingency factors-on Duncan being able to give the signal, on Alistair and Miri living long enough to see it, on my own presumed loyalty to the cause-on my ability to save Cailan from his own self-destructive glory hound tendencies...it was too much. If I didn't have the explicit foreknowledge that doing so would practically guarantee my death, I, too, might desert and leave that idiot to his own devices. 

But I did have the foreknowledge-knowing the events of the game, if I deserted, I was signing my death warrant. That, and I would also be directly responsible for killing off Duncan, one of the best characters in the game. Something which I had no desire to let happen. 

At long last, the signal was given. After half an hour-probably due to the ogre at the top of the tower-the beacon managed to get lit. 

_Moment of truth_ , I thought as I took a deep breath and turned to Ser Cauthrien. 

"Tell the men to charge," I said, raising my sword and rushing into the battlefield. The men followed suit, and we fell upon the horde of darkspawn, grimly embattled with the Grey Wardens and royal soldiers below. 

The entry of my men surprised the darkspawn, which allowed my men to eliminate a good many of the creatures as they charged through. This, in turn, both freed up more of the king's soldiers and Wardens on our side for combat, and renewed their morale, causing them to rush at and kill the darkspawn with a passionate zeal. 

I, on the other hand, simply focused on getting to Cailan and Duncan. If I did not save Cailan from that ogre, my loyalty to the plan would mean nothing. Because even though I wasn't a traitor, Cailan dying would necessitate my taking command, and that would have a domino effect leading to my death. 

After pushing through several darkspawn, I managed to find Cailan just as he turned and noticed the ogre. Cailan struck the ogre with his sword, as he did in the cutscene. And then, just like in the cutscene, the ogre snatched Cailan up in his hand...

But I was there. I stabbed the ogre in the leg right before he could crush Cailan, and then slashed at him some more, then beat him with my shield. The shock caused the ogre to drop Cailan, allowing him to land safely on the ground, alive. Then, seeing his chance, he rushed at the ogre, bashing it with his shield, and then leaping up to stab it in the heart, causing the ogre to collapse dead onto the ground. 

"Loghain!" Cailan cried upon seeing me. "You're here! And you saved me! From an _ogre_ , no less! You truly are oracular!" 

_That, or I've watched the Ostagar cutscene enough times to know what happens_ , I thought. 

"No time!" I cried, turning to Duncan, who was still lying on the ground, badly injured. "We need to get Duncan off the battlefield!" 

"But...but..." 

"Shut up and trust me, Cailan!" I said, slinging the injured Duncan over my shoulder and walking him over to a couple of soldiers who had just defeated a pair of darkspawn. 

"You two!" I barked, handing them the injured Duncan. "Get the Grey Warden off the battlefield!" 

"Your Grace..." Duncan protested weakly, but fortunately, my men simply saluted me and obeyed, hauling Duncan back into the camp. 

It was probably unorthodox, I knew, to cart an injured soldier off the field before the battle was finished, but if Alistair could hold me the slightest bit responsible for Duncan's death, I would probably suffer for it later on. 

Duncan thus safe, I turned my attentions to winning the battle, and to keeping Cailan from dying. The latter task would prove to be the infinitely harder one. 

For the sudden addition of my men to the field would turn out to be _exactly_ what we needed to rout the darkspawn and stir them into a retreat. With the help of my soldiers, the tides of battle quickly turned, and the darkspawn were soon fleeing from us as opposed to attacking.

But Cailan...Cailan was even _more_ of a bloodthirsty glory hound than the cutscenes had implied. He seemed to want to charge at every super-challenging darkspawn enemy possible-be they an alpha, an emissary, a shriek, or annoyingly enough, even an ogre. Much to my consternation, he actually charged at two more ogres, having learned nothing from his previous near-death experience at the hands of one. It was fortunate that Loghain's level appeared to be somewhat decent, or else Cailan would have likely have died or been otherwise taken out of commission. 

Eventually, the last of the darkspawn retreated, and a rousing cheer went up as victory was declared. Having been victorious, we then began to count the dead, burn the darkspawn bodies, take the injured back to camp, and otherwise rest up. 

I tried to press them to send men to Ishal, knowing that the tower was over with darkspawn and Alistair and Miri would need rescuing. Nobody, unfortunately, listened to me, and instead only a scouting party was sent-which was not enough to save the two from the onslaught I knew they were facing, and prevent them from meeting with Flemeth. 

And then it occurred to me. While I might in _fact_ have been loyal and saved everyone's collective asses back in that battle, that didn't mean I had any guarantee that was what Flemeth would tell Alistair and Miri. For all I knew, it might very well be in Flemeth's best interests to lie and say I hadn't. 

Or, worse, what if, by sticking to the plan, I had given Flemeth no reason to rescue them at all? 

***

The next day, one battered, bruised, and severely wounded member of the scouting party limped his way into the war council and reported: 

"My lords, there is no sign of them. There was...there was a horde of darkspawn in the tower, and...the last we saw, an enormous dragon had carted Alistair and the other Warden off." 

Cailan's eyes widened. 

"A horde of darkspawn?!" he cried. "But....but how?!" 

"They came in from the tunnels, most likely," I said, heaving a sigh of relief.

They had survived after all. I had not saved my own neck at the expense of theirs.

"Tell the men to search the Wilds for Alistair and Miri," I ordered, "And let any who live there know that any who see them will _personally_ be rewarded by Teyrn Loghain himself." 


	2. Mages and Teyrns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loghain bluffs Uldred into not starting trouble at the mage tower. Afterwards, he then runs into a problem where he realizes he is also responsible for the entirety of Redcliffe.  
> Fergus Cousland asks for permission to ride out to Highever. Recognizing Arl Howe as a danger to his reputation, Loghain grants it.

A few hours after I sent the men off, I accidentally collided into Uldred. And while we were both profusely apologizing and dusting ourselves off, I realized something. 

In canon, Uldred was the mage responsible for all the abominations, blood magic, and all the rest of the shit that went down in the tower. Shit that started because _Loghain_ wanted him to get the Circle's support. And while Cailan had now, in this alternate continuity, survived thanks to me-in-Loghain's-body, I still couldn't let Uldred fuck things up with blood magic over there. Not if I wanted to avoid being executed. 

So I grabbed Uldred's sleeve and said, 

"We need to talk. Now. Meet me in my tent." 

Thus an utterly confused Uldred followed me to my tent, where, once we were alone, I immediately declared: 

"Whatever deal I cut with you before the battle, it's done. Over. Null and void. Got that?" 

Uldred rolled his eyes. 

"Well, of course," he pointed out. "Cailan _is_ alive, after all, so..." 

Dammit. So the whole 'retreat and leave Cailan to die' thing _had_ been premeditated. I was hoping canon!Loghain did it as a spur of the moment thing. But no. 

"The point is," I told him, " You are to go back to the Circle, resume your life as normal, and stop practicing blood magic!" 

Uldred scowled. 

"But why would I want to do _that_? Why would I want to live life as a normal mage, especially after all the glorious things you promised me?" 

As much as I hated to admit it, he had a point. Canon life in the circle was not good. 

"Because I have _proof_ that you've been dabbling in blood magic," I threatened. "Proof that I would be _more_ than happy to turn over to the templars if you don't do as I say." 

Of course, I probably didn't, or at least, I wasn't honestly sure if I did. It would be very like the paranoid canon!Loghain to have such dirt on his allies, though. 

Likely enough that Uldred's eyes widened in horror as he then said: 

"Alright then. H-have it your way. I...I will go back to the Circle and resume my daily activities there. I promise." 

"Good, I said. "You may leave now." 

Uldred nervously bowed and then scrambled out of my tent. 

Well. That was one less reason for Alistair and Miri to kill me. And if anyone ever went to Redcliffe, at least they wouldn't have to go through the Mage Tower just to avoid killing Isolde. 

Wait...killing Isolde. _Shit_! I was responsible for that _too_ , wasn't I? And worse, Jowan had been hired and the hit on Arl Eamon contracted _long_ before canon!Loghain's little stunt at Ostagar. And if anyone ever visited Redcliffe, it wouldn't be long before they found Jowan and he ran his little mouth about everything I did.

I needed to cure Arl Eamon and find Jowan _yesterday_. 

But how? Thanks to the fact that I had selfishly saved Cailan out of self-preservation, neither Alistair nor Miri had a reason to visit Redcliffe. Nor did anyone else, for that matter. Unless Cailan suddenly fancied a visit to his Uncle Eamon, nobody was going to discover the corpse army or demon-possessed Connor until it was too late. And I couldn't very well tell people about the corpse army without people asking how I knew about it. Or about Arl Eamon's illness, for that manner. 

While I found myself absorbed in this little dilemma, who should wander into my tent but Lord Fergus Cousland himself? 

"Teyrn Loghain?" he asked. "I...I cannot help but observe that my father and Arl Howe are a bit...delayed in getting here. Do I have your permission to ride to Highever and inquire as to why?" 

Dammit. As if Redcliffe wasn't bad enough. 

In canon, Arl Howe was responsible for murdering every single person on the Cousland estate-including Fergus's entire family-and canon!Loghain rewarded the rat bastard by making him second-in-command and also Teyrn of Highever and Arl of Denerim. 

If I wanted to retain my life in this world, I need to purge myself of any and all connections to Howe. Not only that, but Howe needed to be tried and hanged by Cailan for his crimes. rut there was only one problem: Miri was Dalish. Meaning that the Cousland Warden, Fergus's sibling, was dead. Meaning there were no witnesses to Arl Howe's crimes. 

So there was only one solution. 

"Yes," I replied, "You have permission to ride to Highever, Lord Cousland. But do not delay." 

Fergus nodded and exited my tent. 

I sighed in relief. When Fergus arrived in Highever, he would see the corpses and what Arl Howe had done. And he would not be pleased. And once Fergus went crying to Cailan about it...with any luck, that would prevent Howe from attempting to smear his vileness all over my still-good name. 

Unless, of course, Howe killed Fergus. That would do nothing, then. 

That though fresh in my mind, I hurried out of my tent and caught Fergus in the stables. 

"Wait," I said. "Before you go, Lord Cousland...take a full complement of guards with you." 

Fergus raised an eyebrow. 

"A full...but are men not needed to fight the darkspawn?" 

Dammit. They were. Not to mention, Fergus had no reason as of yet to fear Arl Howe. 

So I shrugged and said, 

"Take them from here or hire them on the road, it doesn't matter. But the open country is crawling with bandits, and it would be unwise to travel alone." 

"Ah. That...is good advice," Fergus mused. "Thank you, Teyrn Loghain." 

"You're welcome." 

And with that I could be a little less worried that Arl Howe would decimate the soon-to-be Teyrn in single combat. It wasn't much, but it was something. 


	3. Averting a Succession Crisis.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alistair and Miri are returned by Flemeth. Flemeth demands an unusual reward. Loghain explains to Miri how Alistair is the heir apparent. Loghain then appoints Miri to be Alistair's bodyguards and takes steps to make Alistair Cailan's official successor.   
>  He also gets Cailan a new bodyguard.

By what I would have estimated to be five p.m. in the real world-although I couldn't be sure, since there were no clocks in Ostagar-a soldier ran up to me, panting, with this message: 

"My lord teyrn! There's...there's a woman to see you. She's brought along Alistair and Miri! She says...she says she wants her reward." 

I sighed in relief. So the 'reward' had been enough to entice Flemeth into returning them. More importantly, Flemeth had somehow decided to save them despite my distinct lack of a betrayal.

"Thank you, soldier," I replied. "Send them to me at once." 

In less than a few minutes, I stood face-to-face with Miri, Alistair, and Flemeth. Both of the young Grey Wardens had dazed expressions on their faces, as if they couldn't quite believe I'd deemed them important enough to save.

"How did you know to search the Wilds for us?" Miri asked, blinking in surprise. "More importantly, why did you save us?"

Flemeth, on the other hand, merely looked smug and satisfied with herself. 

"I am Flemeth, erstwhile hermit in these here Wilds," she said, grinning evilly. "And I have delivered these Grey Wardens to you, for which you have promised a personal reward." 

"Right," I replied, looking the witch. "How much gold do you want?" 

It was a stupid reply, of course, but Canon!Loghain had no way of knowing that Flemeth could do magic. 

Flemeth, predictably, laughed off my response.

" _Gold_?" Flemeth exclaimed with a chuckle. "Why would a little hermit like me want gold? No, I desire something else." 

Alistair rolled his eyes. 

"She's an apostate," he snapped. "She wants a pardon for her and her daughter." 

"Quite right," Flemeth agreed, flashing a self-satisfied smile. "I want a written pardon from Teyrn Loghain himself, for me and my Morrigan, forgiving all acts of apostasy, and written permission for us to continue our lives in the Wilds, unimpeded by templars or any other Chantry fools." 

I nodded. 

"And you shall have it," I told her. "I shall draw the necessary documents up presently." 

As I walked back to my tent, I caught Alistair's and Miri's stunned expressions. 

"I thought humans were more... _opposed_ to magic," Miri murmured. 

"We are... _normally_ ," Alistair blurted. "What's gotten into Loghain?" 

"Even _I_ thought that would take more haggling," Flemeth confessed, the surprise in her voice making me not a little smug. 

Of _course_ she did. Most human societies in Thedas despised mages, so much so that the very _notion_ of giving them civil rights ended up causing a massive civil war two games later. But it had to be done. Saving Alistair and Miri was _infinitely_ more important than feigning a prejudice I didn't have. Plus, there was no point in using my vast privilege as a teyrn to make Ferelden a worse place to live. Besides the fact that canon!Loghain's choosing to do so tended to get him killed or stripped of everything, it was also _wrong_ , plain and simple. As I myself could attest to, there were far too many people with power like that in the real world, and probably in Thedas too. Why add to their number? 

So I walked into my tent, wrote up the pardons, then walked back out and handed Flemeth the pardons, unperturbed by the slack-jawed expressions on all three of their faces. 

"I, Teyrn Loghain, officially pardon you and your daughter Morrigan for your apostasy," I announced loudly. "And in this pardon there is also express permission from myself to continue your lives as apostates, unimpeded by templars or any other members of the Chantry." 

Flemeth looked over the documents, with tears of joy coming to her face. 

"I...thank you, my lord teyrn," she gasped. 

"Yes, yes," I replied curtly. "Now, please take your leave of me and this encampment." 

Flemeth nodded, hastily curtsying and running away from the encampment, pardons in hand. 

"Um, Teyrn Loghain," Alistair began nervously, "You...you do realize that-" 

"I understand that it's a bit unconventional to pardon an apostate," I told him, "But I am nothing if not a man of my word. Plus, aside from her apostasy, the hedge witch, has, to my knowledge, committed no crimes."

This was not of course true- I technically _did_ know that Flemeth planned on taking Morrigan's body for herself, and that she was also probably responsible for the deaths of several templars. But that was knowledge gained from several play-throughs of _Dragon Age: Origins_ , knowledge that canon!Loghain naturally could not possibly have. 

"Not to mention," I added, "By rescuing you and Miri, she has done a great service to the realm. Indeed, she has done a far greater service than she could possibly know. A small bending of the rules is _nothing_ compared to the riches and fame she could have asked for-and she would well be within her rights to ask that, if she knew." 

Miri blinked in confusion. 

"I...I did not realize human society valued Grey Wardens so," she said. 

Both Alistair and I burst out laughing. 

"We don't," Alistair explained. "At least, Ferelden doesn't. As a matter of fact, our order has only recently been allowed to come back to Ferelden. Long story." 

"But Alistair, however, is not a typical Grey Warden," I added. "He is-"

Alistair groaned. 

"Oh, please don't-Teyrn Loghain, please-" 

"It must be discussed, Alistair," I insisted. "With Cailan being such a glory hound, the matter will inevitably-" 

I stopped, realizing that the three of us were out in public. I then gestured to my tent, and said, 

"Come, you two. I will explain it all in my tent." 

With that, a confused Miri and a disgruntled Alistair joined me in my tent, where I found a couple of seats for them. Once everyone was sitting, I explained: 

"Alistair is the bastard son of King Maric. The... _only_ bastard son I have yet to find, even though Maric was quite the womanizer back when he was alive." 

Miri raised an eyebrow. 

"And...what does this have to do with anything?" 

"It doesn't!" Alistair snapped. "It's completely irrelevant." 

"No, it is not," I replied. "Since Cailan has yet to produce any children of his own, that means that Alistair is the only royal heir available to succeed him. Which...normally wouldn't be a problem, but since we are at war with the darkspawn and Cailan is... _quite_ the glory hound, that means Alistair could find himself becoming king _very_ soon, whether he likes it or not." 

"I don't...want to be king! I've...never wanted to be king!" Alistair cried. 

"I know," I assured him, reaching a hand "Usurping Cailan's position is the last thing you want. But...this is war. And Cailan could die at any time. I will do my very best to make sure that doesn't happen, but...you know Cailan. He's...not exactly the most cautious of kings. But don't worry. If Cailan does die, if you do end up succeeding him, I will help you." 

Alistair's eyes widened. 

"You...you will?" 

I nodded. 

"And I will tutor you, to make sure you are as ready as possible if the time ever comes." 

Alistair's jaw dropped. 

"I...thank you, Teyrn Loghain." 

"Please," I told him. "Call me Loghain." 

"O..okay." 

"And...why are you telling _me_ this, exactly?" Miri asked, thoroughly. "I'm...I'm an elf. A...Dalish elf. None of this is my business."

Both Alistair and I turned to Miri, and it was then that I realized that she was right. Technically, as the player character, Miri had an absurd amount of importance throughout the game, but...since I had not betrayed Cailan, she was no different than any other Grey Warden.

"Because," I improvised, "I was thinking of making you Alistair's official bodyguard." 

Miri's jaw dropped. 

"What?!" she exclaimed. 

"As the heir apparent, Alistair's survival is of paramount importance," I continued. "Therefore, it only makes sense that he should have a bodyguard. And since you helped Alistair survive the battle...it's only natural the position should go to you." 

"I...I..." Miri stammered. 

"Won't...having a bodyguard set me apart from the other Grey Wardens?" Alistair pointed out, wincing as he did. Poor thing; he just wanted to be normal. It was a sentiment I could relate to; having grown up with Asperger's syndrome, I too had desired normality in my youth. But alas, my quickly-spat out bullshit was not without a point; Alistair's survival was just as important as Cailan's. Plus, if I failed to keep Cailan alive, Alistair _needed_ to be established as Cailan's successor in order to prevent the succession crisis that was very much a thing in canon and that canon!Loghain had very much taken advantage of. 

"You are _already_ set apart from the rest of them by your birth and lineage," I told him, "It is sad, but inevitable. Plus, having a fellow Grey Warden protect you is better than being babysat by the royal guard, is it not?"

Alistair's eyes widened, as if he'd just realized that the latter option was a very real and distinct possibility. 

"You're...you're right," Alistair stammered, "It...is better." 

And speaking of that, it was high time I find a bodyguard for Cailan too. I could _not_ afford to spend the whole war babysitting Cailan the way I had in the last battle. But that would be dealt with later. I had other matters to attend to, first. 

"Alright then," I said. "Let's go discuss this with Duncan, then." 

***

"I agree, my lord teyrn," Duncan said after I explained my reasoning to him. "Your proposal is most prudent. I give you full permission to appoint Miri as Alistair's official bodyguard." 

Alistair's eyes widened in horror. Clearly, he had been holding out hope that Duncan would oppose my plan. 

"What?" he sputtered. "Duncan, you _can't_!" 

Duncan turned towar Alistair and stared him in the face.

"His Majesty nearly _died_ in that last battle," Duncan said sternly. "If it weren't for Loghain, he would have. I saw it myself. We cannot assume that Loghain will be there to save King Cailan every time he's in danger. And if His Majesty _does_ fall in battle, it is _crucial_ that you are around to succeed him. We cannot afford to lose _both_ of you." 

"I agree, it is very logical," Miri interjected. "But why must I be his bodyguard?"

Miri glanced at Alistair and said,

"No offense, Alistair. I like you very much, but-I have no stake in the affairs of humans. Indeed, were I not already suffering from Blight sickness, I would never have become a Grey Warden in the first place." 

Duncan chuckled. 

"Indeed," he agreed. "And even then I _still_ had to conscript you." 

"That _is_ true," Miri admitted. "I would _indeed_ have preferred to die with my clan. My clan is my life; the affairs of Ferelden nobility do not concern me. Whether or not Ferelden has a king or not is irrelevant to me." 

"I understand that," Duncan said, turning to Miri. "But trust me; if Ferelden's monarchy collapses, your people will bear the brunt of the confusion and chaos that ensues." 

"Indeed," I agreed, remembering how canon!Loghain had sold the city elves into slavery to fund his war effort. "With no king, the people will be leaderless and desperate. And in their desperation, they might decide that killing your people is a good way to vent their frustrations. Humans are already cruel to your people even in the best of times; do you think they would be any better if the royal family was exterminated?" 

Miri's eyes widened in horror. 

"No," she gasped. "No, they would not." 

Miri then got on one knee and declared, 

"I...am honored to accept the position of official bodyguard to Prince Alistair. I vow to protect him with my life if need be." 

Alistair groaned. 

"Please don't call me that." 

"You may have to get used to that title," Duncan said grimly. "As King Cailan's official successor, this is your new life now." 

* * *

* * *

With the problem of the succession solved, I was now free to turn to the myriad of other problems that beset me. Namely, finding someone to bodyguard Cailan during the war. Appointing any of our existing men to the task would only take away from the fighting force we had now-which was much reduced from the last battle. There would undoubtedly need to be an uptick in recruitment and training; definitely a lot of pardoning convicts for military service. 

And then I got an idea. Didn't the Warden do _just that_ with Sten in canon? With that whole sidequest where you try to persuade the Chantry mother to give you the key to Sten's cage? Why couldn't I do the exact same? After all, it wasn't as if Sten had anything better to do; besides wait to die, that is. And I was, after all, Teyrn Loghain; the Chantry mother would have to oblige me. 

With that, I set pen to paper and wrote: 

_To the Revered Mother of the Lothering Chantry,_

_I want you to release the qunari known as Sten and send him to Ostagar. Before you protest, I am fully aware of the qunari's crimes, of how he murdered those farmers. Nevertheless, I am convinced that the giant's choice to allow you to bring him to justice indicates a great deal of remorse for his actions. More to the point, I have a use for him-he will serve as Cailan's bodyguard in the battles to come._

_If you agree to this, release Sten and tell him that he shall atone for his crimes by protecting His Majesty King Cailan Theirin of Ferelden in the battles with the darkspawn. If not, I understand._

_From,_

_Teyrn Loghain Mac Tir_


End file.
